Separação
by Half-Dane
Summary: SLASH Às vezes precisamos fazer escolhas desagradáveis que machucam as pessoas que amamos. Foi exatamente isso que Severus Snape teve que fazer.Ficlet baseada na imagem I love you que se encontra no Potter Slash Fics do Yahoo Grupos.


Aviso aos navegantes

Aviso 1: Esta história é **_slash_**, ou seja, tem conteúdo homossexual. Se não concorda ou não gosta do tema, por favor** pare** e não leia. Caso contrário, divirta-se e deixe uma **_review_**.

Aviso 2: Os personagens e/ou locais **_não me pertencem_**, são todos da **Dona Jota Ká Rowling**, uma britânica esperta que já ganhou milhões do nosso dinheiro suado. Eu apenas me divirto usando eles sem ganhar nada com isso.

Aviso 3: A presente **fanfiction** foi "**betada**" por **_Ptyx_**, uma excelente escritora e tradutora de fics na internet. Obrigado, Ptyx!

Dito tudo isso, _ENJOY_!

**Separação**

Há uma barreira invisível e densa entre nós. Uma pequena mas intransponível muralha que divide os nossos mundos, Potter, embora você não admita isso.

Você é tão jovem, com um futuro promissor, embora nos últimos tempos seu semblante tenha se tornado mais duro e impenetrável, e seus sentimentos, mais arredios. Sinto um ódio crescente emanando de seu interior, Potter. Uma força voraz e poderosa que pode voltar-se contra você... ou contra mim, no momento oportuno.

Tempos de morte e desgraças estão à nossa frente, e feitiços não bastarão para nos proteger. Somente o sangue derramado acalmará os deuses da guerra, meu caro. E enquanto Marte estiver brilhando sobre nossas cabeças impotentes, a dor e a decepção serão inevitáveis.

Mas você é apenas uma criança ainda, embora não goste que lhe digam isso. Apenas um rapaz deitado em meu colo em busca de algo que não posso lhe dar. E simplesmente não lhe dou o amor que me pede com seus olhos esmeraldinos, porque nunca conheci esse sentimento, nunca o provei.

Serpentes não aquecem leões, menino tolo! Elas matam a traição. Mordem o calcanhar de quem as importunar e minam a força de seus adversários pela astúcia e perseverança. Elas esperam o momento certo para atacar e destruir as defesas inimigas. A nobreza de espírito nunca foi o seu forte.

O sol que nos aquece não pode iluminar o futuro que nos espera, e você se deita tão tranqüilo com as costas na relva fresca esperando que o mundo pare de girar por sua causa. Atitude tão típica dos jovens.

Sob o sol estival você disse que me amava, e eu não respondi, mas apenas o fitei com um olhar penetrante, sentindo todo o peso desse conhecimento em meus ombros. Sou demasiado velho para isso, Potter. Não me faça pensar e sentir que sou melhor do que realmente sou. Não me obrigue a acreditar que não sou um erro da natureza, menino. Que não sou... sujo.

Existe um lado em mim que deseja ardentemente corresponder a esse seu anseio, mas a razão me obriga a não te amar. A me afastar de você, física e espiritualmente, a fim de te proteger. De _me_ proteger, Harry!

Eu retiro sua cabeça do meu colo e me levanto. Você protesta em vão. Eu não vou recuar agora, não vou ceder ante os seus encantos, menino tolo, embora sejam muitos. Sou um homem e não um adolescente com desejos pueris de amor e ternura. As coisas precisam voltar aos seus devidos lugares, Potter, e esta é a hora, mesmo que você me odeie por isso. É melhor que o mal seja feito agora do que lhe dar falsas esperanças.

Lançando-lhe um olhar professoral e altivo – aquele mesmo que você conhece tão bem – eu destruo suas crenças antes que elas floresçam. Não pode haver nada entre nós. Absolutamente nada, Potter! Somos e continuaremos a ser apenas aluno e professor.

Você insiste, me diz que sabe pensar com a própria cabeça, que esteve face a face com a morte e que já é adulto o suficiente para saber que me ama. Diz que prefere atravessar o Véu a ter que ficar longe de mim.

Por Salazar, como você é melodramático, Potter!

Você me abraça firme e chora compulsivamente. Está mais alto e mais forte também. De fato já é quase um homem, e eu quero te abraçar longamente e me tornar você.

Mas eu recuo te empurrando e isso me magoa profundamente. Essa atitude machuca não apenas seus sentimentos, mas os meus também.

Sim, Potter, eu tenho sentimentos. Eu apenas os escondo sob uma espessa camada de gelo prateado. Eu necessito proteger a mim e as pessoas que fazem sentido nessa coisa grotesca a que eu, abusivamente, chamo de _vida_!

Você chora de dor e agora me olha por sobre os óculos, com rancor. As lágrimas marcando o seu rosto fino são tão lindas! Você não é propriamente bonito; com certeza Draco é mais belo e até mesmo Diggory te superava em simetria física.

Sua beleza vem de dentro, moleque insolente. Flui como um ribeiro de águas cristalinas, penetrando pelos olhos e iluminando a escuridão de quem a contempla, como se fosse uma estrela dourada pairando no céu noturno... o meu céu noturno!

Você me bate com força no peito enquanto chora e grita. Aperta o meu colarinho com os punhos cerrados, dando a idéia de querer me sufocar, e vejo raiva e confusão nos seus pequenos olhos verdes. Ainda é uma criança, posso ver dentro desses seus olhinhos apertados de dor. Eles ainda têm aquele brilho característico que só os meninos possuem quando perdem algo que desejam muito.

Sei que você e eu morreremos um pouco depois de hoje, Potter. Mas isso faz parte de seu aprendizado, garoto. A perda é algo que devemos estar sempre habituados a encontrar em nosso caminho. Não devemos, jamais, fugir da dor, ela é inevitável. Ela é quem nos faz crescer!

Minha fala é dura e baixa, você sabe muito bem que não preciso elevar a voz para ter a atenção desejada. Ao invés de me encarar nos olhos, você mira o chão com ódio; os punhos ainda cerrados agora pendendo dos lados de seu corpo; a respiração muito ofegante; o suor umedecendo seus cabelos e te deixando com um ar ainda mais sensual e belo.

Agora você sabe o que é a rejeição de quem se ama, e isto te fará mais forte, menino. Te fará mais poderoso. Esse fogo que vejo em seus olhos te fará renascer, como a Fawkes de suas cinzas.

Você me ouve dizer adeus. O mais longo adeus que já dei nos últimos tempos. Seu choro parou. Suas lágrimas secaram nesse seu rosto ebúrneo de garoto inglês. Ninguém jamais saberá o quanto este momento me custou, o quanto me doeu perceber que, neste exato momento, você começou a me odiar de verdade.

Mas é assim que as coisas são, garoto. Talvez seja algo relacionado com encarnações passadas, como acreditam alguns Muggles. Ou simplesmente somos duas pessoas que escolheram o momento errado para amar.

Agora você vai embora com seu jeito felino de andar, como se estivesse sempre deslizando sobre o solo. Cortando o ar com seu corpo esguio de rapaz, trabalhado por aquele esporte idiota de que você gosta tanto. Suas passadas são rápidas e elegantes. Você tem costas bonitas, elas estão mais largas agora. Vai se tornar um homem atraente, Potter.

Você não olha para trás, antes segue altivo enxugando as últimas lágrimas que ainda teimam em colocar seu orgulho por terra.

Sinto-me mais vazio agora do que antes, e sujo também. Sinto-me... culpado? É, talvez seja mesmo culpa o que esteja sentindo. Remorso. Ódio de mim mesmo por tê-lo feito verter seu coração na minha frente. Por tê-lo feito perder mais um pedaço da inocência inerente à juventude.

Gostaria mesmo de poder ficar contigo, menino. Gostaria mesmo! Mas não agora! Não agora...

Só espero que você não me odeie para sempre... Harry.


End file.
